machinimafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wacław Ranger
Wacław Ranger – machinima z GTA San Andreas, została stworzona w 2006 roku i została nakręcona przez Toreto90. Później kilka swoich wersji, za pozwoleniem toreto90, dodał 50promil oraz Hannibal - PTPF. Wacław Ranger, tytułowy bohater, to młody mieszkaniec Mozambiku. Posiada nieprawdopodobne umiejętności dzięki którym walczy ze złem. Jest odważny i miły niestety ma mentalność dziecka. Do głównych bohaterów wpisują się też dwaj poboczni, czyli jego ojciec i Ernest. Tata Wacława kreuje się na byłego strażnika Mozambiku który był jeszcze lepszy od swojego syna, zaś Ernest ma dość słabo zdefiniowaną osobowość, jednakże jest odważny. W serialu przewijają się też "Gruba świnia", Major Komodor, Damian, Zenon, Wdupowładysław, Kmieciu, Girmek oraz wiele innych postaci trzecioplanowych. Powstało 12 filmów z tego cyklu. Akcja dzieje się w Mozambiku. Motyw przewodni filmu to "Chuck Norris - Walker Texas Ranger theme song". Ostatnia część Wacława Rangera wyszła w 2010, w 2013 powstała jeszcze jedna ale produkcje anulowano. W 2019 powstał remaster pierwszego filmu. Link do playlisty Linki do filmów: - Wacław Ranger - Wacław Ranger II 2 części - Wacław Ranger III - Wacław Ranger 2007 2 części - Wacław Ranger 2008 3 części - Wacław Ranger 6 2 części (50promil) - Wacław Ranger 7 3 części (50promil) - Wacław Ranger 2009 3 części - Young Journey 6 części (Haniball - PTPF) - Wacław Ranger 2010 3 części - Wacław Ranger Summer by 50promil (50promil) - Pilot Stories 2: The Young Journey odcinek 2 (Hannibal - PTPF) zawieszone - Wacław Mozambik Ranger 2013 anulowane ''- Wacław Ranger the Remaster (Zardzewialy95) Filmy '''Wacław Ranger' thumb|Tak się zaczynały pierwsze trzy części Wacława. thumb|Ze strony na Facebooku.Pierwsze wystąpienie Wacława Rangera. Wacław postanawia się rozprawić z Balasami, którzy uprzykrzali spotkania kółka różańcowego matki Wacława, ponieważ ojciec Wacława nie za bardzo się do tego kwapi. Wacław napotyka balasów przy ważnym szlaku moherowych beretów, kiedy balasi się sprzeciwili Wacław próbował ich aresztować, niestety rozegrała się strzelanina w której zginęli wrogowie kółka różańcowego. Wacław szybko wyruszył do mamy aby pochwalić się rozwiązaniem problemu. Protagonista po tym wyczynie zauważa że na Zadupiu, miejscowości niedaleko Mozambiku, szerzy się dewiacja i prostytucja. Wyrusza więc z Ernestem do Jeremiasza, aby upewnić się czy w rejonie Mozambiku też kręcą się prostytutki. Okazało się że intuicja Wacławowi dobrze podpowiadała ponieważ Jeremiasz potwierdził podejrzenia Wacława. Wacław postanowił że zacznie walkę z nierządem aresztując dziwki, co było owocnym przedsięwzięciem. W między czasie Wacław demoluje źle zaparkowany samochód a później wybiera się do pizzerii aby zjeść smażoną świnie, jednak jak się okazało tak nie sprzedają smażonych świń. Z rana Wacław pojechał do sklepu aby kupić lizaki, tam został oszukany na skandaliczną kwotę 20 groszy. Nabuzowany Wacław dostrzega też że w mieście jest duży problem z Dilerami. Wacław postanawia się ich wszystkich pozbyć, potrzeby mu jest do tego "albert stary" jego taty oraz motocykl "piździk". Wacław przepędza dilerów z miasta, ale skradziono mu przy tym motocykl. Jednak Wacław obiecał że go odzyska, dzięki czemu ojciec mu wybacza. Wacław Ranger II thumb|Major Komodorthumb|DamianKontynuacja rozpoczyna się tym że Wacław Ranger wraz z Ernestem zabijają patyczaka Majora Komodora. Major przyłapuje Wacława i Ernesta przy ważeniu zupy na porost włosów, był na nich bardzo zły. Major Komodor postanawia zemścić się na Wacławie, zaprasza go do baru pod biedronką. Tam wmawia mu że jest dla Mozambiku nikim, że o jego dokonaniach nikt już nie pamięta i wszyscy mają go gdzieś. Przygnębiony Wacław postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. Co mu się jednak nie udaje. Wacław budzi się w szpitalu im. Księcia Eustachego. Wacław się zagotował, postanowił zmienić styl życia. Stał się ostatnim chamem.Wyruszył do domu, ale nikogo nie spotkał. Później między ojcem i matką Wacława rodzi się kłótnia z tego powodu. Matka informuje ojca Wacława, że ich synek zachorował na "Pierdolca Neuronów". Matka Wacława każe ojcowi wysłać synka do Damiana, który to może uleczyć Wacława. Wacław napotyka Damiana który śpiewał piosenkę o Kononowiczu, Damian mówi Wacławowi o manipulacji Majora Komodora, Damian próbuje przekonać Wacława do powrotu do dawnego stylu co się jednak nie udaje. Wacław następnie wyrusza do Kmiecia, ten namawia go by przeleciał dziewczynę Majora Komodora. Następnie wyruszył do biedronki, tej samej gdzie został okradziony ze 20 groszy, okazuje się że w sklepie nie ma żubra, Wacław wymusza na sprzedawcy by to piwo było o 17:00. Nie zapominając o misji zleconej przez Kmiecia, Wacław flirtuje z dziewczyną Komodora, Matyldą, a ten zabiera ją do "Pier 69". Jednak Wacława zaskakuje Komodor tak więc uciekł. Wacław mówi Kmieciowi o niepowodzeniu misji ale Kmieciu mówi, że mimo to Matylda odeszła od Komodora. Kmieciu mówi Wacławowi o człowieku który potrafi wyleczyć "Pierdolca neuronów", a jest nim nijaki Wdupowładysław, speca od chorób nieuleczalnych. Wdupowładysław wyleczył Wacława w dwa tygodnie. W epilogu, Wacław, Ernest, tata i kilki innych przyjaciół są na imprezie. Wacław Ranger III thumb|Zenonthumb|Henio NapierdalatorWacław odwiedza swojego kumpla rapera Zenona, ten mu mówi że Damian wyjawił prawdę na temat jego orientacji po przez kradzież jego pamiętnika. Wacław mówi mu aby pójść do Damiana i się z nim rozprawić. Wacław jest bardzo zły na Damiana, mimo prób przekupienia Wacława dwudziestoma talarami, Wacław wraz z Zenonem odbiera mu pamiętnik i daje nauczkę. U Zenona Wacław wraz z kuplami ogląda wieczorynkę, a po wieczorynce jak to wiadomo lecą wiadomości, w nich były podane spektakularne wiadomości. Nijaki kosmita, nie wiadomo skąd, wiadomo tylko że nazywa się "Henio Napierdalator" który chce zgładzić ziemie i jego mieszkańców i że tylko Wacław może go powstrzymać. Przyjaciele namawiają Wacława aby go pokonał a jego tata mu go odstępuje bo jak zaznaczył "ja bym go pokonał". Wacław wyrusza do Damiana, który już wie że źle postąpił. Wacław ma wątpliwości przed walką z Heniem, mówi Damianowi o swych problemach, Damian go jednak przekonuje że walką nie będzie wręcz a na broń palną więc Wacław musi potrenować celność. Wacław rozpoczyna trening, po wypiciu kilku głębszych, pierwszy strzał nie wychodzi mu najlepiej, jednak po treningu w końcu jest gotowy stanąć do walki, wtedy Wacław zauważa że Henio zarywa do dziewczyny Damiana. Henio napotyka ojca Wacława, próbuje on wydobyć informacje na temat gdzie jest Wacław, Henio mówi że czeka na Wacława w parku o północy. Wacław odwiedza jeszcze Damiana aby z nim pogadać. Ojciec informuje go o wyzwaniu Henia, jego tata jest temu przeciw ale Wacław czuje że da radę. O północy w parku rozgrywa się epicka walka między Heniem i Wacławem, mimo że Wacławowi i Heniowi kończy się amunicja i przechodzą do walki wręcz Wacław wygrywa pojedynek. Wacław Ranger 2007 thumb|Uzbekistanthumb|Sexy Armythumb|Przywódca UzbekistanuCzwarta część przygód Wacława Rangera nie zawierała numeru. Do Wacława Rangera przybywa Major Komodor wraz ze swym giermkiem, którzy informują go o planowanym na Mozambik ataku wojsk Uzbekistanu. Wysyłają Wacława aby wynegocjował pokój i ich wysłannikiem. Wacław zabrał ze sobą ojca, po rozmowie z wysłannikiem Uzbekistanu Wacław nie zgadza się na warunki umowy "czyli oddania wina i laseczek", Wacław zabija wysłannika, wywołując wojnę. Obrót spraw nie podoba się Majorowi Komodorowi który twierdzi że nie będzie walczył a wy ostatnich dniach życia będzie będzie pierdolił zasady. Wacław chce bronić Mozambiku na przełęczy Mozambickiej, jednak nie spotyka się z poklaskiem i nikt nie chce walczyć. Jednak ojciec Wacława zwerbował kilku ludzi, najlepszych, czyli Ernesta, Zenona, Kmiecia, Wdupowładysława oraz Grubą Świnie. Na pożegnanie ojciec Wacława wręczył mu... wibrator a Wacław wraz ze swoim oddziałem wyruszyli na przełęcz. Kiedy tam dotarli wojsko Mozambiku zostało pokonane przez złą pogodę, ale Wacław wiedział że to dopiero początek. Następnego dnia oddział Wacława został zaatakowany, przewaga wojska była 1000x. Ale i tak sobie poradzili bez żadnych strat. Po zgładzeniu 5000 żołnierzy wroga przybywa Damian, który chce walczyć po stronie Wacława. Niestety nie przechodzi testu jaki dał mu Wacław, Ranger proponuje mu jednak aby dostarczał oddziałowi wódkę, ten się nie zgodził. Przywódca Uzbekistanu widząc bezradność swojego wojska pozbył się kilku generałów a do pokonania oddziału Wacława wyznaczył oddział "Sexy Army", którego Wacław też pokonał. Do przywódcy Uzbekistanu przychodzi Damian proponując układ na który Damian się zgadza, Uzbekistan zna teraz tajną drogę do Mozambiku. Wacław postanawia odbijać ataki tak długo jak to tylko możliwe, wyznacza Wdupowładysława aby udał się do Mozambiku by zorganizować więcej wojska. Uzbekistan atakuje... Wacław Ranger wraca jako zwycięzca, okazało się że Damian zagrał podwójnego agenta i dokonał dywersji. Wacław Ranger 2008 thumb|Dziecko Neothumb|F1 ojca Wacławathumbthumb|right|187px|Najszybszy w mieściePo raz pierwszy film o Wacławie był dłuższy niż jak dwie ok.9 min części oraz pierwszy w którym nie było oryginalnego motywu muzycznego. Wacław Ranger zaczyna przewidywać przyszłość, dzięki czemu uratował mieszkańców przed atakiem terrorystycznym oraz poderwał dziewczynę. W tym samym czasie jego ojciec kupił formułę F1 przez co dokonał wielu wykroczeń drogowych. Tata Wacława wysyła go do Wdupowładysława a jego samego złapała drużyna Aktimela i został umieszczony na jeden dzień we wiezieniu FackRiver. Ernest informuje Wacława że ma nowe hobby, wyścigi uliczne, namawia Wacława do tego samego. Wieczorem Ernestowi zostaje rzucone wyzwanie, przez dziecko Neo. Ernest wygrywa wyścig ale dziecku Neo to się nie podoba i porywa Ernesta. Na wsi godzinę wcześniej, Wacław pomylił wyścigi ale i tak postanowił wziąć udział w wyścigu, Wacław jednak wjeżdża w kombajn... Tym czasem dziecko Neo zabrało Ernestra do Matriksa. Po dziecko Neo przybyły oddziały specjalne jednak Neo sobie z nimi poradził. Z rana pod dom Wacława przybywa tata Wacława wraz ze swoją formułą F1. Wacław mówi że porwano Ernestra, ojciec Wacława wie kto to jest, mówi mu że to dziecko Neo, człowiek który uciekł z FackRiver, Wacław postanawia go ratować a swojemu ojcowi mówi by był przygotowany aby go uratować o 16:00. Tym czasem dziecko Neo, który jak to się okazuje jest chory na Pierdolca neuronów przez trawę, stara się wymusić na Erneście przyznanie że to on jest lepszy, gdy to się nie udaje postanawia go załatwić bardzo brutalną śmiercią. Dziecko Neo zaskakuje Wacław i po długiej nie uczciwej walce, Neo ucieka, Wacław ratuje Ernesta i wyrusza w pogoń za dzieckiem Neo. Niestety okazało się że dziecko Neo włączył procedura samozniszczenia bazy i Wacław wraz z Ernestem giną. Ojciec Wacława który się spóźnił zabija Neo.... Nagle okazuję się że to wszytko była tylko wizja a Wacław budzi się przy kombajnie w który uderzył. Wacław przekonuje Ernesta aby nie brał udziału w wyścigu i poszli na imprezę do Toreta. W epilogu Wacław idzie do Wdupowładysława aby ten wyleczył go z przewidywania przyszłości. A Toreto zapowiedział że to jego ostatni film... Wacław Ranger 6 (50promil) thumb|Kutafon - Nie wiadomo co się z nim stałothumb|Wacław ratowany przez DamianaPowrót do poprzedniej muzyki jak i do numerowanie filmu. Wacław Ranger ratuje Damiana przed zgwałceniem przez dwóch balasów. Damian mówi że jest jego dłużnikiem. Po jakimś czasie Wacław przychodzi do domu, mówi że potrzebuje Alberta Starego. Wacław twierdzi że musi dokopać balasom, ale jego tata, gruba świnia i Ernestes odwodzą go od tego pomysłu. W telewizji jednak jednak okazuje się że przez jedną osobę, która rozprowadza mentosy, ludzie pochorowali na pierdolca neuronów. Wacław jednak nie chce z nim walczyć. Major Komodor też go próbuje przekonać, co mu się udaje. Wacław wyruszył do baru po czym zauważył tego kutafona który chwalił się swoim przyrodzeniem dzieciom. Wacław postanowił go załatwić. Kolega Wacława mówi mu że ten kutafon będzie czekał na niego na parkingu w Mozambiku o 3:00. Wacłąw wyruszył na parking ale kutafona nie znalazł, za to znajduje trupa policjanta, brata bliźniaka komendanta Fidiasza, kutafon go wrobił w morderstwo. Wacław zostanie stracony w ciągu 24 godzin. Kiedy już miała nastąpić egzekucja, ktoś zamaskowany ratuje Wacława,okazuje się że to Damian. Wacław Ranger 7 (50promil) thumb|Pierdolec Neuronów czwartego stopniaPoczątek zaskakuje Wacława na myciu rąk mydłem... Wacław wraz ze swoim tatą, Ernestem i grubą świnią wyruszają na plażową imprezę. Dzięki interwencji pijanego Majora Komodora, Wacław i przyjaciele dostają się na plażę i dołączają do reszty. Po pewnym czasie kończą się czeskie ziele, Ernest wysłał więc Wacława by kupił je. Ale okazuje się że jest zamknięte, w tym samym momencie coś atakuje Wacława, a jego głowa zamienia się w głowę pandy... Wacław zamienia się w głodnego krwi terrorystę który morduje wszystkich. Wacław prawie zabija swoich przyjaciół ci jednak uciekają. Wdupowładysław dochodzi do wniosku że to Pierdolec Neuronów czwartego stopnia, przez co jedyną możliwością jest zabicia Wacława, jedyną osobą która może tego dokonać jest jego ojciec. Tata Wacława odnajduje Wacława i strzela mu w głowę, okazało się że to było lekarstwem, uderzenie w głowę. Wacław wyzdrowiał i powróciła jego normalna głowa. Wacław Ranger 2009 thumb|Morfeuszythumb|"skurwysyny bez serca" Toreto90 powrócił do tworzenia Wacława. Film zaczyna się tak że Damian zaprasza Wacława i Ernesta na imprezę do Toreta, bohaterowie uważają że nie są godni, jednak przychodzą... Wacław budzi się w lasie i wiedziony znakami podąża na przód, jednak nie wie co go czeka... Matka jest przeciwna wyjściu do Toreta, jednak po kłótni Tata w końcu ją przekonuje, mówiąc jaj że popilnuje synka... Wacław spotyka Morfeuszya, który prosi Wacława o ratunek dla świata przed "skurwysynami bez serca", proponuje mu do wybory dwa NIM2, jedno sprawi że zapomni a drugie sprawi że pomoże, Wacław wybiera oba, po czym wyrusza wraz z Morfeuszyem... Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się że wszyscy zostali porwani... kolejny przebłysk z imprezy Toreta... Morfeuszy namierza komodorem "skurwysynów bez serca" pierwszym jest Morio Boss, którego Wacław zabija. Następnym jest CJ z gry GTA San Andreas, Wacław ładuje Spas-12 nabojami i kotem, po czym wyrusza do tamtego świata, Wacław zaskakuje CJ'a w jego domu i go zabija strzałami. Nagle pojawiają się oddziały specjalne które czynią rozpierdol wśród ludności cywilnej. Wacław wyrusza aby ich też załatwić, Morfeuszy wprowadza Wacława do tamtego miejsca a Ranger zabija wszystkich. Ostatnim "skurwysynem bez serca" jest mistrz wschodnich sztuk walk. Wacław próbuje sprowokować mistrza co mu się udaje, później prowadzą walkę jak z gry Mortal Kombat, jednak mistrz walczy nieuczciwie. Wacław po wypiciu megabutli wraca do walki i wygrywa. Kiedy Wacłąw jest już uradowany zwycięstwem okazuje się że Morfeuszy okłamał Wacława, zabicie tych "skurwysynów bez serca" spowodowało że na świecie już nikogo nie ma. Wacław zabija Morfeuszy'a który wcześniej próbował go zastrzelić. Wacław padł w szał, po pewnym czasie budzą go dziwne dźwięki, Wacław opuszcza dom, okazuje się że nie był tam taki sam... Okazuje się to wszystko snem, Wacław budzi się obłożony alkoholem. Po pewnym czasie spotyka Mario Boss'a, któremu mówi aby nie tykał grzybków następnie spotkał też Morfeuszya którego zabija jeszcze raz. Więc czy to na pewno był sen... Young Journey (Hannibal - PTPF) thumb|right|335 pxPierwszy raz za Wacława Rangera wziął się inny twórca niż jak Toreto90 lub 50promil, w najdłuższej części swych przygód Wacław Ranger powraca jako deuteragonista, przywódca oddziału kartofelki. Wacław zostaje wciągnięty przez tajemniczą energię do innej rzeczywistości w której wraz z bohaterami innych filmów musi zapolować na antagonistów z innych filmów. Wacław Ranger 2010 thumb|Wacław i Iwonathumb|Tata Wacława bez nogithumb|Incydent seksualnyPowrót poprzedniej muzyki ze strażnika Teksasu. Wacław świętuje swoje 18 urodziny i zaprasza swoich przyjaciół. Nagle Wacław odkrywa że ma luki w pamięci i że w pewien sposób może cofnąć się w czasie do zapomnianych wydarzeń. Postanawia to wykorzystać. Historia Wacław kręci się między wydarzeniami w czasie imprezy i po niej. Wacław dowiaduje się też że na zabawie poznał dziewczynę. Wacław postanawia wykorzystać swoje nowe umiejętności aby uratować siebie przed spędzeniem dużej części życia we wiezieniu, jednak z każdą kolejną zmianą przeszłości spotyka go coś innego wcale nie lepszego. Okazuje się że jego ojciec został porwany i żeby się oswobodzić uciął sobie nogę, kiedy Wacław ratuje ojca przed tym losem okazuje się że gruba świnia został wplątany w międzynarodowy incydent na skale światową o zmamieniach seksualnych, wszyscy uważają że zrobił on loda kosmicie, Wacław kolejny raz ratuje sytuacje. Jednak gdy wraca z powrotem okazuje się że banda robali postanawia zemścić się na Erneście za to że ich obsikał, co znowu sprawia że Wacław musi użyć swych mocy gdyż walkę przegrywają a wszyscy giną. Mimo że Wacław cofnął się w czasie i uprzedził robaki przed zaatakowaniem bohaterów, Wdupowładysław oberwał przez co umiera. Wacław postanawia jeszcze raz wykorzystać swe moce. Zmienia całkowicie przebieg wydarzeń zapraszając wszystkich na melanż do toreta. Jednak to też miało swoje negatywne skutki, okazało się że przez to Wacław nie poznał Iwony, jednak postanowił że już lepiej tak to zostawić. Wacław Ranger Summer by 50promil (50promil) thumb|Po kolei. Ernest, Wacław Ranger i Gruba świnia w świecie South Park'u thumb|Duch który nawiedza Wacławathumb|Saddam HusajnWacław śni o plaży, budzi go jednak budzik. Wacław spotyka idzie do taty, Ernesta i grubej świni. Tata wysyła Wacława do sklepu by ten kupił coś do jedzenia. Wacław z Ernestem jedzie do Pizzerii, znowu okazuje się że nie sprzedają tam smażonych świń. Ernest postanawia wymusić na sprzedawcy pizze za darmo, kiedy uciekają z Pizzerii okazuje się że ktoś ukradł auto Wacława, Ernest jednak szybko znalazł zastępczy środek transportu, samochód Majora Komodora. Szybko się okazało że Wacławowi zabrakło pieniędzy, niedługo po tym przejezdniejszą świnię giermka Majora Komodora. Major poucza Wacława i Ernesta że źle postąpili. Zenon poinformował Wacława że świętuje rocznice ślubu, więc zaprosił grupę Wacława na imprezę gdzie niestety muszą dojechać autem grubej świni. U Zenona Wacław dowiaduje się na wiadomościach że świat spowiła nie oderwana chęć przeklinania. Dziadek Wacława mówi wnukowi aby się za to zabrać, ale niestety aby tego dokonać Wacław musi przenieść w inny wymiar, tata Wacława mówi mu o Dr Etker'owi, Wacław wyrusza na kolejną niebezpieczną misję. Dr Etker wysyła go wy inny wymiar, do krainy South Park. Tam się dowiaduje że Tomasz i Filip zostają skazani za demoralizację, przez co rząd Kanady jest tym faktem bardzo rozwścieczony. Wacława w nocy nawiedza duch który mówi mu o tym że jeśli wyrok na Tomaszu i Filipie zostanie dopełniony światem zawładnie diabeł i Saddam Husajn. Wacław Ranger postanawia ratować sytuację. Wacław wraz z Ernestem i Grubą świnią atakują miejsce gdzie Tomasz i Filip mają zostać straceni co niestety się nie udaje. Ojciec Wacława jednak pokonuje Saddama a szatan sprzeciwia się jego słowa, diabeł odwołuje koniec świata a Wacław Ranger wraca do swojego wymiaru. Był to ostatni Wacław Ranger zrobiony przez 50promil. Wacław Ranger 2012 był trailer thumb|Ostatnia pozostałość po Wacławie Rangerze 2012Pojawił się tylko trailer tego filmu. W zwiastunie była m.in. asteroida i skok w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Niestety film nie powstał. Pilot Stories 2: The Young Journey (Hannibal - PTPF) Zawieszona Wacław Ranger powrócił w "Pilot Stories 2: The Young Journey", a konkretniej w drugim odcinku, gdzie został zmuszony do pójścia.... do szkoły. Główny bohater mówi Wacławowi o ataku Dr Zło, a jednym sposobem żeby Ranger mógł walczyć z nimi o ratunek dla świata jest ucieczka ze szkoły. Produkcja została zawieszona. Wacław Mozambik Ranger 2013 anulowana thumb|Gieborthumb|Wibrator odbytniczy model T1001Toreto90 zaskoczył trochę swoich fanów wypuszczając ten film, jest też pierwszym jego filmem w HD. Wacław jedzie na miejsce zbrodnia aby wraz z Majorem Komodorem oraz jego giermkiem zbadać przyczyny śmierci pewnego księdza na rowerku, znajdują przy nim "wibrator odbytniczy T1001". Wacław przybywa do swoich przyjaciół, do taty, grubej świni i Ernesta. Tam rozpoczynają rozmowę na temat wibratora, a jego historie opowiada Morgan Freeman. Jak się okazuje ten wibrator jest najniebezpieczniejszą rzeczą na świecie. W Gieborze mroczny pedzio wytopił ten wibrator aby kontrolować inne specyficzne wibratory. Jednak ludzie stawili opór i stoczyli walkę z wojskami gieboru. Jakiś cudem ludzie wygrali a T1001 zaginą, aż do teraz. Mroczny pedzio jest połączony z wibratorem który jest niezniszczalny. Wacław i jego towarzysze postanawiają coś z tym zrobić, wyznacza Wdupowłądysława na powiernika wibratora. Tym czasem mroczny pedzio powraca do świata wraz ze swą armią orek. Wdupowładysław przez moc wibratora uderza Wacława, przez co Pedzio wie gdzie oni są. Morgan Freeman informuje bohaterów że przez to Pedzio wyśle na nich Lady Zgagę. Wacław każe więc Wdupowładysławowi oraz Ernestowi aby udali się do gieboru który znajduje się na wschodnim zachodzie. A reszta towarzysz Wacława oraz on sam postanowili przygotować się do walki z Lady Zgagą. Tym czasem dochodzi to starcia między ekipą Wacława a Lady Zgagą, Wacław pokonuje Lady Zgagę i zdobywa wibrator odbytniczy model JP90 i dowiaduje się o następnym celu Mrocznego Pedzia, o ataku na Ruchan... Film kończy się napisem "CDN" ale film nigdy nie doczekał zakończenia... Tak oto Toreto90 definitywnie zakończył swoją działalność. 'Wacław Ranger the Remaster '(Zardzewialy95) thumb|Wacław Ranger the Remasterthumb|Szef gangu SrajTaśmythumb|Żelazny zgryzJest remasterem pierwszego filmu z udziałem Wacława Rangera, z drobnymi zmianami. Wacław postanawia się rozprawić z gangiem SrajTaśmy którzy uprzykrzali spotkania kółka różańcowego matki Wacława, ponieważ ojciec Wacława nie za bardzo się do tego kwapi. Wacław odnajduje przedstawicieli gangu przy ważnym szlaku moherowych beretów, kiedy gang stawia opór, Wacław bez trudu się ich pozbywa. Wacław szybko wyruszył do mamy aby pochwalić się rozwiązaniem problemu. Protagonista po tym wyczynie zauważa że na Zadupiu, szerzy się pijaństwo, dewiacja, herezja, prostytucja i przemoc. Wacław postanowił że zacznie walkę z tym zjawiskiem, wzioł ze sobą Ernesta i pojechał na Zadupie. Od tego momentu Wacław aresztuje dziwki, niszczy dilerów, narkotyki i członków gangu SrajTaśmy. Niestety, mimo całego dnia walki, Wacław nie dowiedział się, gdzie jest siedziba gangu. U Jeremiasza, dowiaduje się, że to właśnie ten gang jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie wydarzenia w Mozambiku i że od jutra na nowo zacznie się całe zjawisko. Jednak dowiedział się, że w mieście Marszczyfred, jest ich siedziba. Wacław wrócił do domu aby wziąć do pomocy"alberta starego" jego taty oraz motocykl "piździk". Wacław likwiduje cały gang, ale skradziono mu przy tym motocykl. Jednak Wacław obiecał że go odzyska, to jednak nie wystarczyło i ojciec zaczął go gonić. Kategoria:Cykle Kategoria:GTA Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Komedie Kategoria:Przygodowe